ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Draco (character)
"I will fight for everyone’s sake" —Takato quotes in Ultraman Draco Flame Burst form to Kyuranos Ultraman Draco (ウルトラマンドラコ, Urutoraman Dorako) is a new Ultra, coming from Takato’s transformation with Drago Lens. At first, Draco could only access Growing Burst, but after Takato meets Drago in his mind, Draco now can access 4 of his Main Forms. Ultraman Draco will fight monsters that was resealed from Drago Lens’ seal. At one time, Drago tells Takato that he didn’t fully tap Ultraman Draco’s full power’, due to his kind nature. Which is very opposite from Ultraman Draco’s true nature, a wild, sadistic and bloodthirsty Ultra. Appearance Ultraman Draco similar to Kamen Rider Wizard Dragon Styles, especially his chest plate and shoulder pad. His body doesn’t have too much decoration, which actually fits Drago’s nature to attack first than think first. His head is similar to Ginga but has Dragon Horn and Dragon Gems, in his head. In the center of his chest, there is Energy Core, which support Draco’s power. It also fits Drago’s nature to battle and eat his enemy’s power until Draco killed or destroyed. However, still it blinks if Draco is in low energy. This rule only happen for Takato, since normal human can’t stand so much Ultra’s power. Takato will also dies if the Energy Core is destroyed, but Drago actually doesn’t so much care about Takato’s safety, as long as Drago gets energy. Personality Ultraman Draco, actually, a wild, sadistic, and bloodthirsty Ultra. It’s because, Draco was Drago’s Ultra form. Draco will fight anyone, as long as he can get food and until his body destroyed. Though, Drago still doesn’t tell Takato, why Drago can’t assume Draco again. In the hand of Takato, Draco become much more kind in battle type. However, still Takato doesn’t experience in battles at first, even Takato was insulted by Drago for only using Draco’s power as 10 times weaker than the original Draco. Even Drago, himself claims that he can defeat a monster in less a minute and also said Takato’s battle styles is 180 degree opposite from the original Draco’s battle styles. Profile, Body Features and Techniques Profile *'Height ': 40 m *'Weight' : 32 ton *'Age ': Unknown *'Flying Speed ': Faster than a supersonic jet *'Jumping Height' : 1200 m or maybe more higher *'Jumping Distance ': 390 m or maybe more far *'Running speed' : 400 km phr or maybe more faster *'Strength' : Draco possesses super strength like able to lift Gorgam with only one hand *'Underwater Speed' : 350 not or maybe more slower *'Human Host' : Takato Kagawa *'Time Limit ': None *'Relationship ': **'Instructor': Ultra Dragon Body Features *'Energy Core' : A diamond-shaped like Color Timer. However, unlike Color Timer, Draco can battle as long as he wants and the Energy Core never blinks. However, this rule only appear when Drago as Draco. As, when Takato as Draco, Draco’s Energy Core blinks if Draco was at low energy. Energy Core also extremely not protected, the more battle Draco takes, the more the Energy Core cracks if damaged. Energy Core also like Takato’s own heart, thus if Energy Core destroyed, Takato will die. However, Drago didn’t matter if Takato will die, as he can find another host for Draco. *'Dragon Armor ': Ultraman Draco’s skin is extremely hard. As shown, Kyuranos tried to suck Draco’s energy, only to find the monster’s teeth destroyed. Draco’s skin also can resist heat, cool and much else. However, still, the Energy Core still can be damaged, as it was not the part of Ultra Armor *'Dragon Protectors' : Ultraman Draco’s chest plate and shoulder pad. This part is Draco’s hardest part and almost indestructible. Still, it doesn’t protect the Energy Core. Standard Attacks : *'Dragon (Burst form’s name) Cross Blast: Draco can fire an L-style ray, very powerful to kill enemies in one shot. However, Takato was once complained Draco for the move’s starting move’s complexity.' *'Dragon Slash' : Draco can fire a arrow shaped blast from his hand. *'Dragon Punch' : Draco can punch enemy at great force. At full power, it can kills enemies. *'Dragon Kick' : Draco can kick enemy at great force. At full power, it can kills enemies. *Note: more to come, but this is the basic techniques. The other are like Wizard Magic Rings’ effects. - Flame= Flame Burst Flame Burst Techniques *'Flame Blade': Draco Flame Burst’s personal weapon. It’s like WizarSwordGun’s redder version. It can cut even the hardest shield and also gives a burn effect to enemies. However, it’s still weaker than Ground Hammer, which can destroy enemies’ shield while injuring them. **'Flame Cut': Draco Flame Burst’s finisher, where Draco infuses his energy to the Flame Blade and slashes his enemy. It can be alternated with an energy slashes and still powerful. Takato also like this move, beside being cool, it also doesn’t need a complex starting move. - Aqua= Aqua Burst Aqua Burst Techniques *'Aqua Halberd': Draco Aqua Burst’s personal weapon. It’s like Storm Halberd’s bluer version. It doesn’t as strong as Flame Blade, but still can damage enemies. **'Aqua Thrust': Draco Aqua Burst’s finisher, where Draco performs multiple spin slash with the Aqua Halberd and then thrust his enemies. *'Super Agility': As Aqua Burst, Draco possesses super agility. Like Draco can jumps very high and runs very fast. - Wind= Wind Burst Wind Burst Techniques *'Wind Bowgun': Draco Wind Burst’s personal weapon. It’s like Pegasus Bowgun’s greener version. It can fire a strong blast of wind. **'Wind Blast': Draco Wind Burst’s finisher, where Draco pull the Wind Bowgun’s puller and holding the trigger, charging the wind shot. After, being charged, Draco releases it, firing a green mini tornado. *'Great Sensitivity': As Wind Burst, Draco possesses great sensitivity. He even can locate very high enemies or a camouflage enemies. However, Draco also can hears so much sound, making Draco must change into another Burst, for stopping the too sensitive sensors. Even in first activation, Takato must be tended by Misaki and Yumi, due to collapsed from the great sensitivity. - Ground= Ground Burst Ground Burst Techniques *'Ground Hammer': Draco Ground Burst’s personal weapon. It’s like Dogga Hammer’s yellower version. It’s extremely strong to destroy enemies’ shield while pushing them some meters. However, it’s extremely heavy, but Takato already training himself, so the hammer doesn’t too heavy. **'Ground Mash' Draco Ground’s Burst’s finisher, where Draco spin himself with the Ground Hammer and keep hitting enemies, before delivering a vertical slab to the enemies. Though, Takato commented that this move is too sadistic, despite Drago’s protests. *'Hard Protectors': As Ground Burst, Draco’s Dragon Protectors become more harder. Even no enemies can damage Draco while in Ground Burst. }} Gallery Ultraman Draco Growing Burst.jpg|Ultraman Draco Growing Burst Ultraman Draco Flame Burst.jpg|Ultraman Draco Flame Burst Trivia *All of Draco’s personal weapon were taken from Kamen Rider. Category:Eduardloei Category:Fan characters Category:Fan Ultras Category:Elemental Ultras